


Holiday Updated Broadcast

by Writing_Destiny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, implied Cecil/Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Destiny/pseuds/Writing_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is still a little upset about how his holidays turned out.</p><p>But, Work first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Updated Broadcast

_I hope the holidays were enjoyable, and your families alive._   
**_Welcome to Night Vale._ **   
  
  
**_Hello listeners,_ **   
_I hope all is well_   
  
_The Holiday times are over and the New Year is beginning soon._   
_I am sorry for my voice today listeners,I feel a bit hoarse, it might have been because of the recent chill feeling I received over the winter ._   
  
  
_Or maybe it was just how my holiday period went._   
  
_First, before anything gets too personal with me and you ,listeners._   
_Let us go through the normal broadcast, then twords our time to close I will tell you about how my holiday time went._   
  
  
_First to tell you:_   
  
_Old woman Josie recently attended a holiday event with her angel friends. We still do not know whether they are real  or not, but we have been all given a gift from them._   
_A carton of eggnog, a batch of cookies, and  a jar of oozing matter._   
  
_To Collect your town-wide present please stand outside on your porch, and whisper_   
_-gifts of angels-_   
  
_Second:_   
  
_I’m hoping you all remember the New Year Of NightVale celebration, where we gather for a festive and happy party together with us, joining together as town and space connections with other kinds for a beautiful event of food, dancing and chanting to squirrels about the danger of tree climbing_   
  
_Next on the line up_   
_We are currently looking for Rexie. Madline Granger has lost her invisible dog. Rexie._   
_If you do not see this dog, please inform us immediately, we are all hoping for a safe and fully limbed return of a child’s best friend._   
  
  
  
_Night Vale ._   
  
_We are such a great town._   
  
_We truly do have so much to be thankful for_   
  
_Our friends and families. Our station management, Our beautiful, perfect, scientists._   
  
_Food, oozes, mystical sponges, and rabid cheese products._   
  
_But do we really know what else is there?_   
_Carlos, Sweet…. **P-perfect** …...busy… so very busy Carlos._   
_said he will tell us if he finds anything else._   
  
  
_Before we move on, Since you might have noticed i slipped  with stutters, and my voice is getting a little more raspy than normal._   
  
_My Holidays… were not as pleasant ._   
  
_I’m sorry if my words put a damper on your day but ...I am not in the greatest mood._   
  
  
_I did the normal festive things, decorating, baking, wearing my present from old woman Josie, a sweater with invisible Toxic reindeer on them , I invited Carlos to come over so he wouldn’t be spending the holidays alone._   
  
_No one deserves that._   
  
_He said he would arrive soon._   
  
_I sat there for the holiday,_   
_and sat there…_   
  
_And s-sat there…_   
  
_But I’m so sorry…_   
  
_My voice is breaking a bit_   
_But best you believe listeners, I am perfectly fine..I think…_   
  
_Either way my holidays were spent alone, no guests… no visitors.._   
  
_Just  me …_   
_So I’m sitting there and decided to leave after realizing that C-Carlos would be a no show…_   
  
_I spent my holidays petting Khoshekh…_   
  
_He enjoyed my company…_   
  
_I’m sorry dear listeners, you deserve a nice news broadcast_   
_Not my rambling, not my personal life and no need to listen to hoarse and breaking voice._   
  
_Khoshekh heard enough of that…_   
  
_I’m cutting our broadcast short today listeners, I’m sorry._   
  
_Enjoy a nice, clear, happy…_   
  
**_Weather ._ **


End file.
